


Dropping Hints

by myscribblingquill



Series: Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week, everyone knows, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hobbithelltrashsquad.tumblr.com/post/128912210645/hobbithelltrashsquadproxy-the-punks-who-brought">Secret Lesbians Week</a> Day 5 - Coming Out/Meet the Parents<br/>Kili and Tauriel haven't yet told the rest of the company about their relationship, so why do they keep asking Tauriel if she's been introduced to the rest of the family yet? They all keep suggesting that Tauriel is introduce and she can't help but be a bit suspicious that the might know more about her relationship with Kili than they've been saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Hints

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop has spent the whole day cooperating, yay! Also I realised I’ve haven’t really done anything centering around Tauriel yet, so here have some Tauriel.

Tauriel's day had not been going well. It started out bad, with her turning up late to breakfast and only managing to get a slice of toast as Kili had eaten all the sausages, it wasn't her fault that she got carried away practising her aim with her daggers. Then it got worse. She had arranged to go into Dale to help Bard with the distribution of supplies but that had been put off by Dwalin asking if she could help check the weapons inventory.

She didn't mind staying in Erebor, having gotten used to being in the mountain, but taking inventory all day was not a very fun job. Dwalin promised that she would have some of the new recruits to help her and that he would be along after training to make sure they all behaved. It was going well until one of the dwarves informed her that almost all of the training war hammers were missing. She knew that Dwalin was supposed to be doing sword training today. 

After sending a runner to get Dwalin to come to the weapons store Tauriel discovered that he was using the war hammers but had forgotten to tell her. As training for the morning had finished Dwalin stayed for a hour to help Tauriel with the last parts of the inventory. He was eager to get the job finished so he could go to the kitchens to have lnuch but still provided some light conversation while they worked.

Just as Tauriel was finishing counting the bows stored by the enterance Dwalin started to talk about the princes and how their court training was going. Tauriel stiffened at the mention of Kili's name. 

They hadn't told the rest of the company that they where thinking of courting yet and Kili still had to bring the subject, of courting Tauriel, up with her uncle. So they decided not to tell anyone, keeping their relationship as secret for a little while. 

"So when is Kili bringing you to a family dinner then?" Dwalin asked. Tauriel jerked up, staring wide-eyed at Dwalin when he asked the question.

"What do you mean, I've umm." She hesitated not sure how to finish the sentence without giving their relationship away. "I've been to a family dinner before"

Dwalin raised an eyebrow, amused at Tauriel trying to rebuff his question. "Sure, but not as Kili's intended."

The bluntness of Dwalin's comment made Tauriel freeze in shock, she wasn't sure how Dwalin knew about her and Kili. Obviously he had discovered their relationship somehow and she doubted that it was from Kili as she was always the one who was paranoid about everyone finding out to early.

Tauriel was about to ask Dwalin how he knew and why he'd kept it a secret for so long, but he spoke before she had the chance to open her mouth.

"I won't tell lass but if I were you I would tell Dis soon. She likes to know these things first."

At that comment Dwalin picked up his sword from where he had placed it by the door and left the room, leaving a shocked Tauriel. She knew that they should at least tell Fili and Dis to gain their support before going to Thorin, but it was Kili's decision and she wasn't ready just yet. So Tauriel had agreed to wait but now she would have to at least tell Kili that someone else knew.

After visiting the kitchen to get some lunch Tauriel headed over to the infirmary. Once Oin had finished bandaging up the wounded from the battle he had asked Tauriel to show him how she healed Kili from the Orc arrow. She'd agree to show him when things had settled down in Erebor but had only just found the time.

The rest of her day was spent helping Oin mix up medicines and talking to patients after she had demonstrated the elven healing technique. She rather enjoyed helping in the infirmary. It was quieter than the rest of the mountain, being tucked away in the right hand corner. Tauriel found that she had time to think over things without the noise of the dwarves breaking through her thoughts.

She was about to leave to go back to her room to change her clothes before meeting up with Kili but Oin asked her if she could help him take somethings over to his room. 

"So are you coming to the dinner next week with Kili?" Oin asked, as he opened the door to his room.

She nearly dropped the case of medicines she was carrying. First Dwalin and now Oin asking her about Kili, she was starting to wonder if Kili had told the rest of the company without informing her. "I er I suppose so" she said, quickly putting the case down, trying to leave as quickly as possible.

Oin nodded in response. Noticing her slowly moving towards the door, he wished her goodnight, allowing her to escape out the door before he could ask anymore questions.

As she was heading back to her rooms she bumped into Kili who seemed to be walking the same way as her. They started a light conversation, discussing how their days had been and Kili told Tauriel of how he had sat in on c ouncil meeting with Thorin. 

Just as they were about to reach Tauriel's rooms, Thorin appeared walking towards them. He seemed to be slightly befuddled and was acting as though he was looking for someone. Upon see them he uttered a sigh of relief and told Kili that he had a message from Dis. Kili's face seemed to lose some of it's colour as Thorin continued to recite the messages.

"Your mother says don't forget to invite Tauriel to the dinner next week and tell her that she's there as your intended not as a friend" once Thorin had finished speaking he smiled at them both and then turned around, walking back the way he came.

Once he left Tauriel turned to Kili, a questioning look on her face, as she expected an explanation from her.

"Amad says she'd like you to come to a family dinner as my intended next week" Kili said, a faint lush spread over her checks as she tried to avoid eye contact with Tauriel. "and she may have also discovered that we're planning to court"

Tauriel let out a slight giggle as she heard Kili say the words that were almost identical to the ones Thorin said. She was glad that they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore and that she was also being accepted into Kili's family. "Of course I'll come" she responded, taking Kili's hand in her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
